


Unmasked

by Cookieteller



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Cinderella, Angst, Anime, Boy x boy, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Exhaustion, Fluff, Friendship, Insecurity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Friendship, Manga, OTP Feels, Romantic Comedy, Royalty, Whining, Yaoi, complains, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieteller/pseuds/Cookieteller
Summary: "Do you know how stunning you look tonight?" the man seductively complimented,caressing her face with his gloved hand."Y-yeah?" the women stuttered, looking at the man's intimidating eyes.The man's face was so close to hers to the point that she can feel his hot breath prickling against her pale skin.The women fidgeted, looking at the man's eye as sweat rolls down her face."I-I'm really thirsty, sir. C-can I get s-"The man hushed her with his finger, giving her a disturbing smile as he pushed her closer to him. He slid his finger towards her pink lips, touching it gently before a chuckle escaped from his mouth."You're not going anywhere, missy. You're staying here with me, forever." he growled before pulling her in for a kiss.





	

* * *  
It was six in the morning when the brunette was awoken by a scrawny, middle-aged woman. Her face twitched with anger as she stood there holding a long broom.

"Get your lazy ass up and clean the nasty floor! The floor won't clean itself!" the vexed woman scolded, whacking the brunette on the head using a long broom before she threw it at him and left.

"Ouch. . ." the brunette groaned while rubbing his head. Clean the floor she says. Cook the food she says. That's all he ever heard in his entire lifetime and he's getting tired of it!

The young man stretched before picking up the broomstick on his bed. Why can't he live a normal life?

"My life is so~ amazing; I love it!" Oikawa sarcastically exclaimed before sighing hard. He better clean those damn floors before she gets mad and whacks him on the head again - he might lose more brain cells if it is.

He washed his face and changed into his cleaning clothes before dragging himself out of the room. 

~~~

"Good morning! How's your life going? Wait, how stupid of me to ask. It's always miserable!" his aunt's daughter cackled as she haughtily walk to her room, 'accidentally' stepping on the brunette's fingers. As if his job wasn't hard enough.

He grimaced in pain before blowing the strands of hair that were blocking his face. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was famished. All he wished for is to eat his favourite food, milk bread - his sweat delicious milk bread.

"Tooru! Why aren't you scrubbing the floor?! Haven't I told you to scrub the goddamn floor?! How many times do I have to repeat my instructions before it sinks into your tiny brain?!"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, ma'am," Oikawa politely replied as he scrubbed the floor harder. Can't this woman do anything besides scream and boss him around? 

"After scrubbing the floor make sure you buy the beef and the vegetables for later lunch. And no side trips! Understood?" 

"Y-yes, ma'am," he nodded again, not looking at his master's eyes. It sends a chill down his spine when that hag glares at him. Can't he just sleep all day instead?

"Great. A million of scrubbing left to do before I'm done. It will be a piece of cake!" the brunette impassively said as he banged his head lightly on the wooden floor. His master's daughter suddenly entered the room as she spun around wearing her blue dress. Great, he just scrubbed that side of the floor and now he had to scrub it again.

"Isn't my dress beautiful, Tooru? Sadly you're too unappealing to wear such luxuriously garment plus the fact that you will always be in the lower class unlike me!" she laughed boastfully. "So stick to your ugly piece of garbage."

"Who said that a man like me can't rock in a luxurious dress, Annalise? I always wear dresses since your mom never allows me to wear anything but girly clothes," Tooru retorted while scrubbing the floor. 

Annalise, his master's daughter is very pretty yet her personality rotted like hell. She was bumptious with her wealth, especially to the brunette. Although many men were after her, the only man that can satisfy her was the prince of the kingdom. He was the only topic that she talked about. How does the prince even look like? He rarely came out of the castle.

"What do you even know about these kinds of things if all you do are chores?" she retorted. "You're too stupid to know shit. I guess mom sees you as a woman because you're such a pussy,"  she spat on the brunette's face as she triumphantly laughed before marching to her room. The poor brunette wiped the spit from his face using his bare hands before sighing. He was so used to it that he didn't even complain anymore. People always thought that he was a naive child even though he was already nineteen years old. He was even older than Annalise by three years! 

"Great, just great. . ." Oikawa murmured, scrubbing the floor harder.

If only miracles are real.

* * *

The brunette strolled around the village to buy the things needed for lunch. It's funny that his job was mostly done by women. 

Ever since his father died in a shipwreck, he was left to be taken care by his aunt at the age of eleven. She never treated him like a son of her own instead he was treated like a maid. The woman would punish him by smacking him on the back using a belt if he didn't obey her and the worse part is she always perceived him as a girl. He was also never called by his last name because his first name, Tooru, sounded more feminine. He was only allowed to wear skirts and dresses, nothing else. Over the pass few years, he had gotten accustomed to wearing girly clothes, making him feel that he was a girl trapped in a boy's body. 

"Whew! Just look at that woman over there! Ain't she a beauty with that long ass dress! If only I could rip it off," a random man exclaimed to his friend, his eyes not leaving the brunette. 

The brunette wanted to strangle the man's neck and kick him right on the dick, but he had to remember his manners so he just ignored the man's obscene comment and continued walking - anyway he had to endure these things everyday. It disturbed him that most men thought of him as a woman and would give vulgar remarks as if he was an object - well, he did have a lot of feminine features plus the fact that his hair was quite long for a man. It's really hilarious to see other men erect over him.

"Good morning! Kuroo-san!" Oikawa greeted with a simple smile as he approach the meat stand. "I'll be taking the usual please."

"Oya oya oya! I have it all right here my good friend! It's weird that you guys eat beef every single day. Wouldn't you want to try pork for a change? It's really good!" Kuroo lifted a piece of pork with his bare hands, putting it in front of the brunette's face.  The pork did seem delicious. Although he wanted to buy, he knew that his aunt would get furious if he didn't follow her instructions.

Kuroo was actually one of his best buddies. The butcher understood him the most among everyone that the brunette met. 

"So how's your aunt and her bratty child?" Kuroo asked as he chopped up some meat. 

"She's demanding and grumpy as always," Oikawa murmured as he fiddled with the hem of his dress.

"Sorry for asking. It was insensitive of me," Kuroo sheepishly replied, handing the bag of meat. "I was just concerned."

"It's okay. No problem!" Oikawa forced a smile. "I'm going to buy some vegetables now. Talk to you tomorrow?"

Kuroo laughed deafeningly before pinching the brunette's cheek. "Of course of course! We see each other everyday, am I right? As if you're going to vanish all of a sudden then that's just plain crazy!" 

"Mhm," Oikawa awkwardly nodded as he struggle to talk with his pinched cheek. The butcher always made him smile using his preposterous antics.

The brunette waved the butcher goodbye as he slung the basket filled with meat on his arms. 

"Stay pretty as always! You are a girl after all!" Kuroo winked as he jokingly blew a kiss at the walking brunette. "See ya later hun!"

Oikawa laughed before sticking his tongue out at him. "Thank you dear sir! I promise I'll always stay fabulous!"   
He mockingly spun around before laughing once more without noticing that he bumped into someone, causing him to topple over.

He landed on top of a dapper-looking man with black, spiky hair, making him turn as red as a tomato. "S-sorry sir! I-It's my fault for bu-" 

The brunette stopped apologizing when the ravenette opened his eyes, his green eyes captivating his own heart; he wanted to touch the man's shimmering eyes but he knew that it was impossible. 

Besides his green eyes, the man had brown skin. His face was precisely constructed with his bony cheeks and sharp jawline. Surprisingly the brunette was a little bit taller than the man. He wore a gray suit with a matching tie. He must be a wealthy man but what is a wealthy man doing here in an average village filled with peasants?

"It's okay. I'm fine," the man reassured. "Are you okay? You seem kind of dazed." The man asked with concern as he help the brunette up before handing the basket to him. The brunette gripped onto the man's arms as he inhaled deeply, averting his gaze to the ground.

"I-I'm okay. I-I just zoned out. That's all," the brunette stuttered as he blushed even more.

"Ah... I see. What is a pretty woman like you doing here on the bustling streets if I may ask?" Great. Even the good-looking man thought that he was a female. 

"Oh, I'm buying ingredients for my master's lunch. She's very strict when it comes to being late so I better go," the brunette excused himself as he quickly scampered away to only be pulled back by the man.

"I'm not very busy so maybe I can help you buy those needed ingredients so you can finish earlier and rest up. You do seem pretty exhausted," the ravenette smiled, his smile making Oikawa melt on the inside. He was gorgeous!

"I-It'a fine. A w-woman myself can handle it. No biggy!" he stammered as he tried to leave - he didn't want to deal with a nosebleed right now. The man held him once more, staring widely at the flustered brunette.

"As a gentleman I insist that I help you carry your duties - at least once. I've been to this little town ever since I was born so I know my way." the man confidently replied. "Trust me."

Oikawa wanted to explain that he was not a girl at all and he can carry out his duties independently, instead his conscience told him to stay with the flow, so he did.

"Okay, thank you sir. Though may I ask what your name is?" The brunette gently hooked his free arm around the man's left arm. His arms were so firm.

"Oops. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime." the man smiled warmly.

Iwaizumi Hajime. . . Damn, even his name sounds amazing and attractive. Why was he getting flustered over a man? This is big mistake, a very big mistake that would drown him in regrets. But he can't help himself with his growing infatuation for the ravenette. Anyway it wouldn't matter since people perceived him for a girl and not as a guy. Even he himself was starting to believe that he was a woman.

"And you are?"

Oikawa bit his lip, he was too nervous to reply, too nervous that he would be a mess in front of the dapper-looking man. He opened his mouth to reply but not a single word fell out.

They suddenly stopped walking. Iwaizumi held onto Oikawa's hand, smiling at him. "Hey, you don't have to be so nervous around me. I know we just met but I'm not going to hurt you or anything." The ravenette rubbed the brunette's hand using his thumb. Damnit, why does this guy have to be such a gentleman?! 

"U-uh. . . y-yeah. Right," Oikawa stuttered as he looked at Iwaizumi's green eyes. "I'm just jittery all the time." 

"I won't force you to say your name if you're not comfortable in saying so. We just met anyway so it might be kinda creepy for you if it is." the man sheepishly replied, scratching the back of his head.

The man's cute gestures made Oikawa giggle. The ravenette looks so cute when he blushed like that. "It's fine. My name is-"

His reply was interrupted when he caught Annalise kissing a random man on the sidewalk. He was dead meat if she spotted him talking to a random stranger. The brunette shuddered as he frighteningly gripped Iwaizumi's sleeve. 

"I-I have to go. I might be in deep trouble if I get caught talking to wonderful man like you. It was nice meeting you though." Oikawa pushed himself from the ravenette. He didn't want to leave him, but he had to. 

"Wait! I haven't even gotten your name!" Iwaizumi shouted hopelessly, but he knew that it was too late when he saw the brunette running as fast as he could with his tiny, wooden basket. 

Oikawa wanted to reach out and explain to him, but he knew that the ravenette wouldn't understand him. He never wanted to let go of the man's hand; he yearned to touch those smooth hands again. Will they ever cross paths again? Will he ever see those green eyes glisten in the sunlight again? Will the man still remember him when they meet? All of these questions circle around his mind. 

The brunette looked back once more to see the ravenette's shocked face as he tried to reach him; he seemed hurt.

"I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. . . maybe we can meet again someday," Oikawa murmured to himself as he smiled sadly. "I should have told you my name earlier."

* * *

Two years had already passed since the brunette's encounter with the handsome ravenette. Over the past few years, the brunette can never stop thinking about the charming young man. His perfectly chiselled face, his warm smile, his unique hairstyle, and most of all his enchanting green eyes. He always hoped that they would cross paths again but he never saw the ravenette in that little town again.

"Will we ever meet again, Iwa-chan? It's been two years since our first encounter. I wonder if you still remember me. . ."

Oikawa sighed dreamily while scrubbing the floor. What did this certain man do to him? Why was he getting flustered over a man he just randomly bumped into? The brunette giggled as he remembered how Iwaizumi embarrassingly scratched his head. He was so cute!

"Who is Iwaizumi Hajime? From all the people that I can bump into why did I bump into him?" he pondered. His thoughts were interrupted by Annalise's deafening shriek.

"Mom?! I have nothing to wear for the prince's grand ball! And it's already next week! I'm so screwed!" Annalise panicked as she bugged her mom while they were going down the stairs. A spoiled brat as always. Wait, a grand ball? Peasants were never invited to royal events.

"Quiet, Annalise! That's why we're going to the boutique!" her mom scolded. "Tooru! You better have our lunch ready by the time we get back or else you're in deep trouble."

Before the brunette can reply, Annalise and his aunt left the house as the door emitted a bang, making the brunette cringe. Those two never changed.

"Welp, I better buy the stuff for cooking before I get whacked on the ass again," Oikawa annoyingly sighed before carrying the pail to the kitchen. 

* * *

". . . the grand ball you ask?" Kuroo rhetorically asked while cutting meat from the chopping board. 

"Uh, yeah. I heard it from Annalise. She said that the royalty is having a grand ball and everyone including us peasants are invited," Oikawa retorted as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

The butcher tapped his chin slightly as he tried to recall some details. "Oh wait! Yeah, I remember now! I heard that the prince is looking for someone to marry because he lost his father and is next to the throne - which probably explains why they opened this ball to everyone. I don't know if it's true though. Nobody even knows how the prince looks like because he never comes out of the huge castle of his."

It was true. Oikawa knew the appearance of the king and queen  but for some reason he had never seen the prince's face. It was strange, too strange. The king died three months ago because he was diagnosed with leukaemia. At that time, everyone had to wear black for the whole month - it was really devastating.

"What made you bring that topic up anyway?"

"Oh, I heard Annalise complaining about nothing to wearing for the grand ball. She and my aunt are at the boutique right now," the brunette sheepishly replied. "Are you coming to the ball though?"

Kuroo snickered at the man's remark. "Of course I am! I've been dying to know how the royalties live their life everyday plus I want to taste the luxurious food there! And if I'm lucky then maybe I'll be able to meet my soulmate. Am I right?!" 

"Haha, I guess you are, Kuroo-san. I wish you the best of luck!"

"Aren't you coming to the ball? Why don't you come with me! It will be more fun with you! What do you say? OYA OYA OYA?!" Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows.

"Me?! No way! My aunt will never allow me to attend such thing!" Oikawa retorted. "I'll just clean the whole house while they're away. It's what I'm meant to do right?"

Although he yearned to go to the ball, Oikawa knew that it will always stay as a figment of his imagination. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Kuroo's stern remark. "No. You my friend are coming with me to that ball no matter what that bitch says. You can't let your aunt control your life forever, Tooru! If you really want to go then I'm offering you a chance! Stop denying the fact that you are only meant to serve people because that's not true!"

"Are you insane?! W-what will I even wear to the ball and how the hell am I going to sneak out of the house? And what if Annalise and my aunt find out that I'm at the ball?! My life will be over!" Oikawa stammered.

Kuroo laughed, making the brunette stare and wonder why his friend was laughing hysterically.

"Ahahahaha! You panic too much. Annalise and your aunt are not going to notice you if you have a makeover! I suggest that you dress up as a woman so you can impress that hot crush of yours. Ehehehe?" Kuroo slyly laughed. "I also have a good friend that makes wonderful gowns! You'll look stunning and I can assure you that. And also, leave the make-up to me! Trust me."

"I don't have the money to pay for all of those! I'm broke!" Oikawa exclaimed. "Plus I don 't deserve all of those. . ."

"It's on me! Come on! You've been buying here at my meat stand for ages! It's time for me to repay the favor." 

"No. It's too pricy! I can't let you spend that much for me," Oikawa disagreed, shaking his head rapidly.

"Going or not I'm still going to buy that gown for you. Just think of it as a gift! Please! Attend the ball not only for me but for your precious ravenette! I have a feeling that he'll be waiting for you there - it's just meant to be!"

Oikawa contemplated deeply, nibbling the top of his lip. "Fine. I'll do it but only for this grand ball, okay?"

"Yes yes yes! Leave it all to me my good friend! Just one more request though. Come with me to the boutique shop so we would know the size of your gown."

Before Oikawa could react, his friend started to drag him into the streets. "W-wait! My aunt will kill me if I arrive late at home! She'll know th-"

"Stop talking about your fucking aunt and trust me on this! That's what friends are for, am I right?"

It didn't take long until they arrive at a fancy-looking shop. As they entered, they were both greeted by the smell of roses and poppies. The walls were carved in spiral patterns that were painted gold. In the middle of the room stood a majestic fountain that glistened under the light.

"Bokuto! Where the hell are you?! You have a special client right now!" Kuroo shouted, his tight grip still on the brunette's wrist.

A man in a grey suit suddenly appeared. His eyes were colored yellow while his hair was tinted a mixture of grey and white - he looked like an owl.

"Hey hey hey, Kuroo! What's up my man?! What are you doing here all of a sudden?!" the man greeted loudly, patting the butcher hard on the back. "And oh! Who is this pretty little lady?"

Before Oikawa could explain that he wasn't a girl, Kuroo interrupted him by laughing rowdily before nudging the brunette on the shoulder.

"She's my. . . friend! Yeah! She's looking for a nice gown to wear for the grand ball. She really wants to go but she doesn't have enough confidence to do so." Kuroo then whispered something in the owl-looking man's war, making him snicker.

"Well say no more! I'm going to create a beautiful dress for a beautiful lady! The dress is on the house just for you!" Bokuto exclaimed, kissing the hand of the brunette teasingly. "Don't worry, dear, your secret is safe with me." he winked. Kuroo burst in laughter, making him turn as red as a tomato. The brunette gave a sheepish look as he chuckled awkwardly.

"You are going to be stunning, my dear! Since I know that you're really busy, I'll just ask Kuroo to probably deliver the dress at your house, discreetly," he chuckled. "Leave all of this to Kuroo. He knows what to do."

"Thank you so much, Bokuto-san! I can't thank you enough," Oikawa softly smiled as he gave a curtsy.

"Now I get it why people perceive you as a girl. Even the way you act is girly," Bokuto commented, making the brunette blush.

"Sorry, curtsying became a habit already since I always have to do it in front of my aunt."

"Haha! It's fine! You don't have to apologize! It's cute though!"

After measuring the brunette, he glanced at the clock to see that it was already eleven o' clock. "Shit! I have to go! My aunt and her daughter will be arriving at eleven-thirty sharp! Thanks again!"

The brunette hugged Kuroo and Bokuto before he got his basket and scampered towards the door. He's going to be in deep trouble once he's late. He only hoped that Annalise and his aunt would arrive later than the given time.

* * *  
The brunette heavily sighed as he leaned against the kitchen wall. He arrived and finished just in time before the two arrived. 

"I'm confident that the prince will choose me as his wife! I'm irresistibly pretty, am I right mom?"  
Annalise bragged before sipping her soup.

"You better win the prince's heart or else you are dead from me, young woman," her mom snapped.

So it is true that the prince is looking for a wife after all. The brunette knew that eavesdropping will lead him to more trouble, so he decided to start washing the dishes.

* * *  
This was the day where everything he planned for was put to set. He was feeling a bit queasy worrying about whether the plan would succeed or not. The only thing that he can do was to pray that no one notices him.

"Tooru! We will be back by twelve midnight! Make sure that the the house is spic and span or I will slit your throat out! Do you understand?!"

"Yes, ma'am," Oikawa curtsy.

His aunt left with Annalise as the door made a loud bang. Now all he had to do was wait for the butcher to arrive. It didn't take long until a ring emitted from the doorbell. The brunette scampered to open the door.

"Hey hey hey, Oikawa! Are you ready to look fabulous tonight?!" Kuroo smiled widely.

Kuroo was dressed in a red tuxedo with a matching black tie. He almost resembled a demon that was about to present him a deal or something.

"Not only will you look fucking fabulous tonight but I will be your personal bodyguard-figure for tonight! Yahoo!" Kuroo cheered, patting the brunette hard on the back. 

"Ahaha. Oh my, this is too weird," Oikawa giggled. "I can never imagine myself being part of the royalty though."

"Let's stop chattering and finish this! You'll look like a diamond in no time! You might even capture the prince's attention. Oya Oya Oya!"

Kuroo led him to the brunette's room as he set up all the materials needed for the makeover. Oikawa awkwardly sat on his bed as he fiddled with his fingers.

"I'm going to start by cleaning your face, okay?"

"Yeah. . . Kuroo?"

"Yes?"

"W-what if he's not there at the ball? W-What if he was just visiting this town? I don't see the point in going anymore if he's not there," Oikawa stammered.

Kuroo gripped his shoulder lightly, staring at the brunette's frightened eyes. "He'll be there. Trust me."

Oikawa wanted to cry. He felt tears forming in his eyes. Kuroo sat beside him, rubbing the brunette's back.

"Cry later. You don't want to look like a wreck during the ball," Kuroo softly replied, making the brunette smile.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Let's do this!"

* * *  
His face felt so weird with all the cosmetics present on his face. He wanted to see how he looked like but his friend didn't want him to see himself since he said that it was going to be a 'surprise'. The brunette's friend helped him into his gown. The gown was coloured apple red with golden spirals.

"This gown is so elegant. I'm not even sure if I should be wearing such garment," Oikawa murmured.

"What are you talking about? You're meant to wear this. This dress is simply just for you."

Kuroo finished the ribbons at the back before handing the matching mask to the brunette.

"Now, you can look." Kuroo removed the cover from the mirror.

Oikawa stared at the mirror to see a majestic woman staring back at him. Her long, brown hair glistened under the light with her brown eyes. Her lashes were perfectly curled and her cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink. The gown perfectly emphasised her body. She looked so elegant.

"You look stunning, Tooru," Kuroo gushed. "How do you feel?"

"I don't feel like myself. The person that I'm staring at right now is not me at all, but she's really pretty though," Oikawa murmured.

"Sorry to say but that woman in the mirror  _is you,_ Oikawa. And that's how pretty you can be."

The brunette brushed his hands against the silky gown, making him smile.

"I have one last thing to give you before this makeover comes to an end!" Kuroo pulled out a silky box from his bag, handing it over to the clueless brunette. "Open it."

Oikawa slowly opened the box, making him gasp. In the box was a golden pair of stilettos with embroidered golden vines.

"These shoes are so pretty!" Oikawa gaped. "I can't believe it. Thank you, Kuroo."

"No problem mah friend! Think of it as a token of gratitude," Kuroo shrugged. "So are you ready to go?"

"Okay, let's do this."

* * *  
The butcher helped the brunette down from the fancy carriage. The castle was spectacular! Lights illuminated from every corner. There weren't anymore people besides the guards. 

"Wow. This castle is humongous. . . I might be lost here forever if I wander   
too much," Kuroo stared in awe while helping the brunette.

"Okay. I feel a bit queasy now. I changed my mind," Oikawa said as he turned back to the carriage to be stopped by his friend.

"Too late to back out now! Now let's go!"

"R-really! I ca-"

But before he got to finish his sentence, the man was already dragging him inside the castle. The brunette tried to struggle free but Kuroo's grip was too strong. Damn butcher hands...

"And we're going in! OYA OYA OYA!" Kuroo chirped. " You'll regret it if you backed out."

Oikawa sighed in defeat. He knew that he can never convince his friend to change his mind once he made a decision. The brunette was scared, very scared that when he see the ravenette he might be forgotten. Maybe he already got used to people taking him for granted.

The castle was exquisite. Chandeliers hung everywhere and the walls were designed luxuriously. Some were in the form of a rose pattern while others were patterned with fancy spirals. He can wander in this castle forever! 

"Keep your mask on no matter what okay? Some people may be dense but other people are pretty clever too," Kuroo warned, his voice sending chills down to the brunette's back. 

Oikawa nodded quickly before giving a small smile. He made an effort to remember all of the important things that the butcher told him on the way here.

Arriving at the entrance, Kuroo handed a small piece of paper to a butler. The brunette wanted to faint on the spot knowing the fact that he might finally see the ravenette. He shivered as he gently rubbed his hands to his arms.

Kuroo pat him gently on the back before giving a goofy smile.   
"Hey. Everything will be just fine. Now stop being such a worry wart and enter that door as if you're the ruler of this land! I'll be here by your side. I promise."

Oikawa did the sign of the cross and breathed heavily before holding onto his friend's hand. 

"Introducing Miss Hasuma and her companion, Kuroo Tetsurou!"

The doors slowly opened, leaving the brunette to be blinded by the light. As his vision cleared, he saw people stare at him in awe. They whispered to each other, wondering who was that beautiful "woman" descending down the staircase. The brunette caught a glimpse of Annalise and his aunt as they stared at him with disgust.

"Oh my goodness, Elena, who is that beautiful lady going down the stairs?" a petite woman whispered to her friend.

"I don't know, Bethany. I've never seen that woman in town before. . ." she gaped.

"Do you think she's part of another royal family?"

"Maybe. . ."

Oikawa scanned the crowd to see if his precious Iwa-Chan was there, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He's not here. . ." he whispered to himself, tears forming up in his eyes.

Kuroo gripped his hand, never letting it go. "Do you want to get some drinks? I see some waiters handing them out."

"Yeah. . ." the brunette murmured.

Trumpets blared out from the staircase, capturing people's attention. 

"May I present to you the prince!" the same butler announced.

The door slowly opened while people excitedly jumped in their places. The ladies giggled in delight.

Oikawa didn't care. The reason why he came to this ball in the first place was to find the handsome young man - he already felt awkward and devastated.

Kuroo shook him on the shoulder but the brunette didn't react as he stood there in silence.

"Oy Oikawa! Look!" the butcher hissed.

The brunette was so irritated that he shook his friend hard.

"What is it?!" Oikawa hissed back.

"Just fucking look at the goddamn staircase!"

The brunette averted his gaze from the floor to the entrance, silencing him.

The prince was very tall and muscular. His eyes gleamed under the light, making most woman sigh dreamily. His hair was a combination between black and brown, and his sharp facial features that can allure every woman's gaze - but the prince did not enrapture the brunette. At the back of the prince stood another prince - his prince. There he was, Iwaizumi Hajime, smiling genuinely at the audience as he escorted the prince - his green eyes made Oikawa trap in trance. His appearance did not change from two years ago. 

"Iwa-Chan. . ." Oikawa mumbled.

"Good evening. I am Prince Wakatoshi and I welcome you to my first ever grand ball!" he bowed. "Let us all enjoy ourselves with some food, drinks, and some dancing.

People gathered around to the dance floor as they began dancing around the ballroom. Kuroo was nowhere to be found at all! Where did that man go? The brunette didn't know what to do so he fiddled with the hem of his dress.

"May I dance with you?" a deep voice asked, grabbing the hands of the brunette.

He averted his gaze to see the prince staring at him with his brown eyes. The brunette didn't feel the urge to dance, yet he nodded. First of all, does he know how to dance? 

"O-okay. I'm not sure if I can dance though," Oikawa mumbled, staring at the ground instead of the prince.

"It's fine. Just follow my lead."

Although he was dancing with the prince, the brunette cannot concentrate. The only thing that was occupying his mind was where had Iwaizumi gone to? And because of this he accidentally stepped on the prince's foot.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, your highness! It was a-"

"It's fine. A pretty woman like you don't have to apologise," the prince replied with a small smirk on his face.

His smirk sent chills down Oikawa's spine. He can sense that he was lusting over him. Gross. How does other women find this man charming? The brunette nodded slowly.

"Do you know how stunning you look tonight?" the man seductively complimented as he start caressing her face.

"Y-yeah?" the "woman" stuttered, looking at the man's intimidating eyes.

The man's face was so close to his to the point that his hot breath prickled against his pale skin.

The brunette fidgeted, looking at the man's eye - he was sweating like crazy.

"I-I'm really thirsty, sir. C-can I get s-"

The man hushed him with his finger, giving him a disturbing smile as he pulled the helpless brunette closer to him. He slid his finger towards his pink lips, touching it gently before a chuckle escaped from his mouth.

"You're not going anywhere, missy. You're staying here with me, forever." he growled before pulling her in for a kiss.

Oikawa gasped, surprised by the fact that the prince just let himself kiss him without his consent. How dare he?! Who in their right mind would suddenly kiss a person on the mouth?! The brunette felt so weak and powerless under the prince's grip; he had to endure the awful taste of that bastard's mouth. Oikawa couldn't take it anymore so he pushed himself away from the prince before slapping him on the face. He ran away, staring at his flabbergasted face. All he wanted now was to get out of here. He felt so violated. No one even noticed how he just casually slapped the prince's face - they're so dense.

"I'm sorry, Kuroo. I know you tried to make this night memorable for me, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. . ."

He ran to the corridors, his gown fluttering behind him. He wanted to run, run like there's no tomorrow. Running so fast, he stumbled onto someone. Great, just great.

"Ah shit. I'm sorry!" he sheepishly apologise, covering his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment.

"Is it just me or is it that we always bump into each other" the man chuckled, helping the brunette up.

Oikawa averted his gaze to the man. There he was, his Iwa-chan, helping him up. How can a companion be more elegant and gentle than the prince himself? That didn't make sense at all.

"Wait, what do you mean we always bump into each other?" the brunette dumbly replied.

The ravenette laughed, his sweet laugh making the brunette blush. "Am I really that oblivious? You're the pretty woman that I bumped into two years ago. For how many years I've been looking for you ever since I bumped into you, and now here you are, standing right in front of me, still looking as beautiful as ever.

I can't believe that he still remembered him after all these years. How can this be? Iwaizumi stood closely to the brunette, rubbing the brunette's hands with his fingers.

"Let's start over shall we? My name is Iwaizumi Hajime. I'm the prince's companion. And you are?" 

Oikawa smiled, blushing even more now. He removed his mask to reveal his pale face. 

"Hello, Iwaizumi-san. My name is Oikawa Tooru. I'm glad that I met you."

"You're very beautiful. . . That's why I want to ask your permission if I can kiss those beautiful, pink lips of yours."

"Yes you may, Iwa-chan... yes you may..."

With those words, the ravenette slowly brought his face to the brunette's, kissing him slowly but passionately as he never let go of his precious jewel again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this one is kind of cut or short. At least it's a somewhat happy ending, am I right? Well, it's up to you to create what happens next I guess? Thanks for reading though! All kudos and comments are appreciated! Also, Merry Christmas to all of you!


End file.
